A Love In The Shadows
by mendokuseebaka
Summary: Kaoru starts to notice that the gap between Hikaru and himself continues to grow, but as one grows apart another grows closer. Kaoru finds himself slowly falling into a friendship with Kyouya, but will it grow into something else? what wiil Hikaru think?
1. Chapter 1 Stupid Brothers and Car Rides

Ch1: Stupid Brothers and Car Rides

Author's note: so this is a story I've been working on and I hope you enjoy, also sorry if characters are ooc.

It was a normal day at the host club; all the members were all busy entertaining their quest. Well almost everyone Kaoru sat by the window watching everyone work, he looked over to what used to be Hikaru and his table, and saw Hikaru messing with Haruhi and her customers. Kaoru sighed

"What are you doing here by yourself Kaoru?" Kaoru felt his blood run cold as he turned to see his sempai starring at him

"K-Kyouya sempai I was just that is to say uh erm I'll go join Hikaru" Kaoru quickly got up and walked over what used to be his and Hikaru's table.

Kaoru felt his heart. He didn't want to see his brother flirt with Haruhi, it wasn't that Kaoru hated her he actually cared a lot for the girl; it was just that ever since she arrived the distance between Kaoru and Hikaru seemed to grow. Hikaru had also changed dramatically he had become distant with Kaoru sometimes he completely forgot about Kaoru.

Kaoru had never known what being alone felt like but he feared he would soon find out.

"Kaoru-kun what's wrong?" Kaoru looked up too see one of his customers stare worriedly at him. Kaoru let a small fake smile grace his face.

"Nothing just a little tired didn't get much sleep last night" Kaoru lied knowing his twin would take this opportunity for a brotherly love scene.

"I'm sorry Kaoru I shouldn't have kept you up all night." Hikaru pulled Kaoru closer to him his hand rested on Kaoru waist. Kaoru leaned into his brother's embrace.

"Its okay I'm partially to blame." Kaoru gazed into his brother's eyes lovingly.

'_It seems this is the only time were close to one another' _

Screams erupted throughout the whole club.

"Kyaaa! Forbidden love!"

"Brotherly love eeekkk!"

Kaoru sighed '_another day another act' _before long the club had finally come to a close.

"Wonderful just wonderful" Tamaki said in his usual prince voice.

"Well done everyone! Okasan we have to plan the next theme day" Kyouya sighed as he glared at Tamaki for using that name.

"I thought we had already decided on that" Tamaki only smiled

"But I came up with a better theme." He wined making Kyouya that more annoyed.

"Fine but this is the last time where changing it." Once this was said Tamaki pulled Kyouya to the meeting room.

"Well bye-bye me n Takashi has training to do." Hunny said as he and the taller teen left the club. Kaoru smiled as his sempai's left.

"Hey Kaoru I'm a go over to Haruhi's house to study can you walk home today?" Kaoru looked at his brother shocked and pissed at the same time. But refused to show it instead he only smiled

"Sure I don't mind" Kaoru said threw clenched teeth.

"You can come if you want Kaoru." Haruhi said while smiling at the younger twin. Kaoru smiled at the girl.

"No I'm fine, thank you though Haruhi." Haruhi gave Kaoru a worried look

"Alright if you're sure?" Kaoru nodded.

'_How it is possible that she knew something was wrong before my own TWIN brother.'_

He watched as Haruhi and Hikaru walked out the host club doors. Just as Tamaki and Kyouya arrived.

"Well you could always ask Kaoru to help design them?" Tamaki said happily before looking around.

"Where's my beautiful daughter!" he looked around franticly

"She left with Hikaru to study at her house Tono." Kaoru said indifferently

"WHAT ! That evil devil will taint my innocent daughter" before Kaoru could say anything Tamaki had already left running after them.

Kaoru sat irritated on the couch; He looked up at the sound of lightning and saw it started to pour outside.

"God damn it, why of all days the one day I'm stuck walking it decides to rain aghhhhh why does god hate me so" Kaoru fell face first into the couch completely forgetting of the other presence in the room.

"Man ….FUCK YOU HIKARU!" Kaoru screamed into the cushion

"And here I thought you loved you big brother." Kaoru snapped his head towards the voice.

"K-Kyouya sempai? Hehehe your not going to tell are you?" Kyouya chuckled as he sat opposite of Kaoru.

"I have other thing to worry about." Kyouya removed his glasses and massaged his temples.

"So why are u still here" he put his glasses on to look at Kaoru, who had sighed.

"Because my stupid brother wanted to spend some "study time" as he calls it with Haruhi. So he asked me to walk home that way he could take the car to her house, and NOW there's a freaking hurricane outside…..you think I could sleep here?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the teen.

"Joking so what did Tamaki want me to help with?" Kaoru found it weird how easily he could talk to the shadow king with out others present.

"well Tamaki being the genius that he is decided to change the theme to Commoner's different clothing styles. I personally don't know anything about that so he wants you to design the looks for everyone since you have more experience in fashion then Tamaki or Haruhi would." Kaoru thought it over he did know a lot about the different styles and it could help keep him busy.

"Alright ill help but when do you need the outfits?"

"About a week from now."

"Okay" lightning flashed outside as rain poured harder. Kaoru sighed as he got up.

"Well better head home" Kaoru grabbed his backpack

"You know I could give you a ride." Kaoru paused

"I don't want to be a bother."

"If you get sick it'll be a bother."

"Your right thank you Sempai. Kyouya nodded

"Its fine just let me go get my stuff." As Kyouya got up Kaoru smiled

'_Who knew the shadow king was so nice? Maybe there's more then what meets the eye.'_

Kaoru caught himself starring at Kyouya and quickly looked out the window.

"Ready?" Kaoru looked at Kyouya while he suppressed a blush.

"Y-yeah oh wait Sempai for the outfits; doesn't that mean that we have to go commoner shopping."

"Yeah it seems so."

"Does that mean the whole host club has to go together to the mall?" '_Cause I really don't want to deal tono and Hikaru running around looking like idiots.' _Kyouya seemed to understand what Kaoru was thinking.

"Yes Hikaru and Tamaki would be rather annoying; luckily I have everyone's measurements in my data." Kaoru stared at Kyouya

"How did you know what I was thinking and more importantly how exactly do you know everyone's measurements?" Kyouya only chuckled as he leaned closer to Kaoru

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out" he poked Kaoru's forehead as he walked ahead.

"W-Wha!" Kaoru stood shocked. '_Was that really Kyouya'_ but Kaoru let a smile appear on his face.

"Is that a challenge from the shadow king himself?"

"Take it how you wish but we better get going that is unless you brought your pjs." Kyouya walked away. Kaoru smiled he never noticed how different Kyouya could actually be he was actually 'fun' to be around. Kaoru ran to catch up with his sempai.

The walk to the car was quiet except for the occasional thunder and pounding of rain.

'_Wonder how Haruhi is holding up?' _before Kaoru knew they had already made their way to the car.

"Driver please drive to the Hitachiin estate." Without a word the driver drove off towards Kaoru's house.

"Now Kaoru which date would you like to go to the commoner mall?" Kaoru smiled

"Hmm a date? Semapi." Kaoru said in a sly voice. Kyouya only chuckled

"You sure know how to twist things don't you?" Kaoru just shrugged.

"Well tomorrow me and Hikaru were planning to go to our via for the weekend so maybe during the week?" Kyouya nodded

"That's fine with me." They had finally arrived at Kaoru's house.

"Thank you Kyouya sempai." Kaoru grabbed his stuff and ran into the house.

"Mr. Ootori sorry but you never give rides? Why the sudden ch-?" Kyouya cut the driver off and told him to drive.

Kyouya looked out the window and watched the rain pour.

"I honestly don't know myself."

Kaoru arrived home and was greeted by one of the maids.

"Kaoru-kun your mother told me to advice you that she and your father left for a business trip for the weekend." Kaoru nodded and walked off to his room and found it empty.

"Peace and quiet." Kaoru flopped on the bed and pulled his phone out; not one single txt message or voicemail from Hikaru. '_Wasn't he worried about me walking home in the storm?'_ Kaoru through his phone at the wall and rolled onto his stomach he switched on his ipod and let toady's event pass through his mind.

'_Were becoming our own person alright." _His mind wondered to Kyouya and a smile snuck its way on his face. He grabbed his phone and sent a txt.

-TXT-

To: Kyouya

Thx again for the ride Sempai you saved me from getting a cold (.).

-Good Nite (^-^)

-Kaoru

Kaoru sent the txt and paled '_Wait what is he going to think this is something a girl would do AGHHH!' _Kaoru messed his hair up but stopped when he saw a txt was received. '_Maybe he's going to get mad at me for being so stupid. No!' _

Kaoru opened the message as if it would explode. When nothing happen Kaoru read the message and a smile appeared on his face. Kaoru felt his stomach do a flip but ignored it as he laid his phone down and fell into a deep slumber.

-TXT-

To: Kaoru

Your welcome if you ever need a ride home just ask.

-Good Night Kaoru (- -)

-Kyouya

Kyouya was shocked at the message Kaoru had sent, but what shocked him more was that he had replied and even offered to take the younger Hitachiin home. Kyouya sighed as he fell on his bed. Although he hated the fact that he had replied he couldn't help but fell a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach. '_Probably indigestion.' _Kyouya quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Fake Dates and Fake Boyfrineds

Ch 2: Fake Boyfriends and Fake Dates.

Authors note: So here is chapter 2 hope you guys enjoy it. It's a little longer then the last one ALSO special thanks to my editor, demondog-alchemist

'_Kaoru's thoughts' '__**Kyouya's thoughts' "**_Talking"

Kaoru woke to the bright sun shinning into his room, looking around to see Hikaru running from the bathroom to the closet, over and over.

"Hikaru, chill out! You don't have to look perfect; we're only going to the villa." Kaoru muttered sleepily. Hikaru suddenly froze and stared at his brother.

"Villa..? ….Oh Shit! Was that this weekend?" the older twins exclaimed, eyes wide. Kaoru sighed.

"Yes…. we've been talking about it all week."

"I'm sorry Kaoru, b-but Haruhi asked me if I wanted to spend the day at the amusement park and…. I told her yes, so…can we postpone?" Hikaru asked over his shoulder, frowning slightly. Kaoru looked at his brother in annoyance.

'_like I have a choice…' _

"Yeah, why not go have fun with Haruhi?" Kaoru mumbled. Hikaru smiled brightly, but then it quickly faded into a look of disdain.

"…Do you want to come?" Hikaru asked sharply. Kaoru felt his face redden. '_hell no, not when you're making that face."_

"Uh no… that's alright, go have fun with Haruhi." He mumbled quickly, looking away. Hikaru let a grin appear on his face as he pulled his brother into a bear hug.

"Thanks Kaoru, you're the best!" Hikaru exclaimed. Kaoru let a fake smile appear over his face, sitting on the bed and watching his brother leave happily. Kaoru quickly reached for his cell phone that lay on his drawer.

"Maybe he's not busy …but what if he is…? Ugh! I'll send him a text.."

-TEXT-

To: Kyouya (Shadow King)

Hey Kyouya I know this is sudden but what are you doing today?

-Kaoru

Kaoru sighed; deep down he really wished Kyouya would get the message.

Kyouya woke to the beeping of his cell phone.

"I swear if it's Tamaki I'll….!" He growled. He ripped open his phone and was shocked to see he had received a text from Kaoru. He tilted his head and noticed his bad mood was gone.

-TEXT-

To: Kaoru

Nothing, why?

P.S.: love the nickname (- _ -)!

-Kyouya

Kaoru opened the message and blushed with embarrassment

-TEXT-

To: Kyouya

I'm sorry Kyouya sempai…. I was wondering if maybe we could go shopping today it seems Hikaru had other plans today ( _ )

-Kaoru

Kyouya smiled. Kaoru was just like a little kid… normally that would annoy him, but with Kaoru it was different.

-TEXT-

To: Kaoru

I'm sorry to hear that. Fine, want to meet here?

-Kyouya (Shadow King)

Kaoru was surprised at Kyouya's signature; he couldn't help but start busting out in fits of laughter. It wasn't until a maid came in to check on him that he regained his breath.

-TEXT-

Yeah be there in a bit Shadow King lol

-Kaoru

Kyouya closed his phone and walked to the shower in a better mood than he did most days.

-30 minutes later-

Kaoru had arrived at the Ootori's mansion, and he was led by one of the servants to Kyouya's room.

"Mr. Ootori, your quest has arrived."

"Thank you, Yumiiko"

The maid left, and Kaoru stared at Kyouya who was currently drying his hair without a shirt on. Kaoru felt his face flush; luckily Kyouya had removed his glasses and so didn't notice.

"Sorry; the shower ran a little later then usual." Kyouya murmured, glancing up at him with his dark eyes.

He walked to the closet and grabbed a dark blue button down shirt and put his glasses back on.

"So have you had breakfast yet?"

"Um, no, but I wanted to stop by a café… if that's fine with you?" Kaoru fumbled. Kyouya nodded and grabbed his phone and wallet.

"Ready?"

"Yup!" Kaoru said quickly before he walked with Kyouya to the limo.

"So do you have some ideas for the commoner styles?" Kyouya asked casually. Kaoru nodded

"I have everyone's outfit in mind, just need to buy the clothes. Well, except…." Kaoru mumbled and trailed off. Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"Except?"

"You." Kaoru mumbled. Kyouya blinked in surprise before adjusting his glasses.

"Alright; we can look around and see what we pick."

As soon as Kaoru and Kyouya walked into the mall, all eyes were on them.

"How annoying." Kyouya said in a hushed voice. Kaoru only nodded in agreement.

"Look, there's the café" Kaoru said. He walked ahead while Kyouya smiled at the way the younger Hitachiin looked around.

"What would you like Kyouya?"

"Whatever you recommend." Kyouya shrugged, and Kaoru nodded

" I would like a fruit crepe with maple syrup." Kaoru said happily. Kyouya's eye twitched at the thought of all the sugary sweetness.

"And a coffee crepe, please." He added.

The waitress didn't take long in taking their order to their table. Kaoru took a bite of the crepe and smiled at the sweet taste.

"Try yours, Sempai. I think you'll like it." The young Hitachiin encouraged. Kyouya was doubtful; he hated sweets. Nevertheless, he took a bite and was surprised by the bittersweet taste.

"Knew you'd like it." Kaoru grinned. Kyouya stared at the boy.

"How?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Kaoru smiled.

Kyouya chuckled when Kaoru quoted him from yesterday.

"You're a little devil, aren't you?" Kyouya said softly. Kaoru smiled

"Only the Shadow King would know."

Kyouya smirked at the boy as he continued to eat.

After finishing their breakfast, Kyouya and Kaoru made their way from store to store and bought the different styles of clothing.

"Who knew commoner shopping would be so fun and cheap?" Kaoru smiled as he came out of a store with a bunch of bags.

"Who knew there were so many styles?" Kyouya walked beside the boy holding the same amount of bags.

"Well, now we just need you sempai."

"Alright, let's just leave this in the car." Kyouya said. Kaoru nodded.

Once they were back in the mall, Kyouya noticed something.

"You didn't get the same style of clothing you got your brother." Kyouya murmured thoughtfully, looking at Kaoru. The redhead shrugged

"I kind of like J-Rock…. That's it!" Kaoru's eyes widened as he grabbed Kyouya's hand and dragged him to a stop in front of a store named CURE.

"What is it?" Kyouya stared at Kaoru who stared at him with a puppy eyes.

"We can dress you in J-rock clothing." He cried excitedly. Kyouya stared at Kaoru.

"Really, Kaoru?"

"But it's perfect for you! Besides; I want to get gothic clothing, so you won't stand out a lot." Kaoru said, and pushed Kyouya into the store.

"So now were matching?" Kyouya asked. Kaoru blushed.

"N-no!" he stammered. Kyouya smiled; it was so fun picking on Kaoru. Kaoru quickly grabbed some clothes and pushed Kyouya into the dressing room

"Kaoru, I don't think this will look good on me."

"Hey I'm the stylist! Do as I say!"

Kyouya sighed and put the outfit on. He looked in the mirror and was surprised the outfit had fitted him perfectly. A little too perfect.

"Come out already!" Kaoru said desperately through the other side of the curtain.

Kyouya swung the curtain open and everyone in the store stared wide eyed, even Kaoru.

"What?" Kyouya spat.

"I-it's perfect." Kaoru whispered.

Kyouya stood with some form fitting jeans that seemed to hug all the right places. He wore a loose, white button-down shirt unbuttoned from the top that showed off Kyouya's porcelain white skin, and over it he wore a blackish-purple vest. He also had a cross necklace and a belt that hung from his hips.

"Can you remove your glasses, Kyouya? Please?" Kaoru said eagerly, and Kyouya did what Kaoru asked. As soon as he removed his glasses, when he looked up gasps were heard throughout the room.

Kaoru felt his heart skip a beat as he stared into Kyouya's piercing gray eyes.

"P-perfect!" he exclaimed in awe. Kyouya put them back on.

"So we have the outfit?" he asked. Kaoru nodded

"We just need some fake piercing and some rings. I'll be right back." Kaoru walked off to the jewelry section.

'_**The things I do for this club' **_Kyouya sighed as he went back and changed. With clothes in hand the shadow king spotted Kaoru, who seemed irritated by a bunch of girls who were asking for his number. Kyouya put his best host club face on as he walked towards Kaoru.

"Come on cutie just one date?" another girl begged. Kaoru had just about enough with them. damn his manners. If he was Hikaru, he would have told them off already.

"I uh, can't… I'm sorry."

"Aww, is there someone else cutie?"

"Uh, yeah, actually there is" Kaoru looked around nervously.

"Oh yeah~? Who~?" the girl said teasingly

"Uh, well….."

"That would be me." All the girls turned to see Kyouya standing behind them. They all blushed.

"Oh, we're sorry" they left whispering about the couple and giggling.

"Thank you sempai."

"Your welcome Kaoru." Kyouya assured him. The younger Hitachiin smirked

"So, 'boyfriend', what now?" Kaoru smirked. Kyouya chuckled

"Well, I'm going to buy these clothes and piercings, and then we can do whatever you want Kao-chan." Kyouya smiled as he took the jewelry and left to pay, leaving a beet red Kaoru behind.

'_Did he call me Kao-chan? And why am I blushing…I mean, sure I was teasing him but why's my heart beating so fast? Dammit.' _ Kaoru controlled his breathing in hopes of slowing down his heart rate.

While paying Kyouya had similar thoughts running through his mind

'_**Why did I call him Kao-chan, and why did my stomach do a flip when he called me boyfriend…?It's too troublesome. Better to forget about it**_**.' **

When Kyouya finally looked up at the cashier, he noticed the young lady was checking him out and hiding a blush.

'_**What the hell?'**_

"So what's your name, sexy?" she smiled as she leaned a little too close to Kyouya. Kyouya was about to tell her to step back when Kaoru walked up.

"What's taking so long Kyo-kun?" Kaoru smiled his signature smile as he leaned on his sempai. Kyouya let a small, rare smile appear.

"Nothing babe. This lady just wanted to know my name." Kaoru looked at the girl who blushed madly as she handed Kyouya his bag.

"H-here you go. Have a nice day." She fumbled. Kyouya walked out while holding onto Kaoru's hand.

"Well, who knew having a 'boyfriend' would be so handy?" Kyouya smiled

"Haha yeah" Kaoru looked around the mall.

"What are you looking for?" Kyouya asked as he stared where Kaoru's eyes had stopped

"Uhh, nothing. Just looking around." The redhead mumbled, but Kyouya saw him looking at a poster of an amusement park

"Do you want to go there?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow. Kaoru immediately turned bright red and shook his head

"N-no! I was just staring." Kaoru said quickly.

"Alright then, let's head home" Kyouya chuckled. Kaoru nodded and walked with the taller boy to the car.

The ride was quiet, until Kaoru noticed something strange.

"Um Kyouya-sempai where are we going? This isn't the way to my house..." Kaoru mumbled, confused. Kyouya smiled.

"You can call me Kyouya; as for where we're going, just look out the window."

Kaoru looked to where Kyouya pointed and saw the amusement park he had seen on the poster at the mall.

"Wha-?"

"You've never been to an amusement park, have you?" Kyouya asked softly, glancing at him. Kaoru was speechless. "I could tell you wanted to come."

Kaoru closed his mouth and was so happy he hugged Kyouya.

"Thank you sem-Kyouya!" he cried, catching his mistake quickly. Kyouya was shocked by the gesture but quickly eased into the hug and ruffled Kaoru's hair.

"Let's go then." They left the car. Kaoru was practically skipping towards the entrance.

'_Oh shit, hold on' _Kaoru froze as he patted his pockets

"Um Kyouya, did the car leave?"

"Yes, why?" Kyouya asked, looking at the panicking redhead. Kaoru fell to his knees and messed his hair up.

"Noooo! I left my wallet in there! Ughhh, can you call it back?" Kaoru cried, looking up at Kyouya in horror. Kyouya stared at Kaoru.

"I'll just pay for you." He murmured casually, helping him to his feet. Kaoru blushed but quickly turned away.

"Im not a girl. Besides, I have the money, just not my wallet…" Kaoru mumbled stubbornly. Kyouya chuckled.

"It's too much trouble, and besides, you're my boyfriend for the day. Did you forget?" Kyouya pointed out with a laugh. Kaoru got a devilish look as he grabbed Kyouya's arm.

"Of course not!" Kaoru smiled.

Kyouya paid for the tickets and soon he and Kaoru walked in through the entrance.

"So what do you want to go on first?" Kyouya looked down at Kaoru who pointed, awestruck, at the highest and fastest rollercoaster there.

"That!" Kaoru yelled. He was expecting Kyouya to decline, so he was shocked when his sempai started walking towards the line.

"What's wrong?" Kyouya looked down at Kaoru who was smiling

"I thought you wouldn't want to get on." Kaoru said. Kyouya just laughed but stopped when he saw Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori.

"Why are they here?" Kyouya muttered, staring at them. Kaoru turned.

"Huh?" He saw them walking into a fun house.

"They didn't see us." Kyouya muttered.

"Good." Kaoru sighed with relief just as Kyouya pulled out his cell phone.

"36 missed calls and 15 txt messages. Guess I had it on silent." Kaoru pulled out his phone and saw it was indeed on silent.

"Same. Oh, just got a text."

-TEXT-

To: Kaoru

Kaoru where are you? I called home and you weren't there. Anyways Milord, Hunny, and Mori followed me and Haruhi to the Amusement park. (-)

HELP ME!

-Hikaru (^ - ^)

"Damn, I forgot that Haruhi and Hikaru came here today; Milord must have followed." Kaoru mumbled softly, glancing at Kyouya.

"They didn't invite you?" Kyouya asked in surprise. Kaoru looked away from him, frowning.

"Yeah, but I knew I wasn't wanted." He explained bitterly. Kyouya pulled Kaoru closer.

"Come on, lets go ride this monstrosity." Kyouya chuckled, trying to cheer Kaoru up. Kaoru smiled.

"Okay."

They sat on the roller coaster as it went up

"Holy shit this is high!" Kaoru looked down at the people, petrified.

"Scared?" Kyouya smirked. Kaoru looked over at Kyouya who was sitting next to him, completely calm.

"N-no!" he lied. Kyouya put his hand on Kaoru's.

"Scream. It helps relieve the tension and makes it less scary." Kaoru flushed; all his fear had dissolved.

"Ok-ahhhh!" Kaoru didn't have a chance to finish as the ride started; Kyouya simply laughed.

"Hey it's not funn-aahhhhh!" Kaoru grabbed onto Kyouya's arm tightly, and Kyouya tried his hardest not to laugh at the boy. Once the ride had ended, Kaoru was permanently attached to Kyouya's arm.

"Kaoru, the ride's over. You can let go now." Kaoru just shook his head and buried his face into Kyouya's side. Everyone on the ride blushed as they saw this.

'_**He acts like a little kid…' **_Kyouya ruffled Kaoru's hair.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?" Kyouya smirked. Kaoru looked up with a small blush on his face.

"Yes." He mumbled. Kyouya smiled

"Alright, let's go." Kaoru held onto Kyouya's arm as they walked through the crowds, towards the ice cream parlor where Kyouya handed him a strawberry ice cream cone.

"Thank you Kyouya…"

"You're welcome." A small smile appeared on Kyouya's face when he saw Kaoru eat his ice cream.

"What?"

"Nothing, but I notice you act a lot like a little kid." He said simply. Kaoru blushed.

"I'm sorry, I usually only act like this around Hikaru. Is it annoying?"

"You don't have to apologize. It's nice to see a different side of you. One where you aren't acting." Kyouya murmured. Kaoru smiled.

"I'm glad I got to see a different side of you too, Kyouya. I never thought you would be the fun type." Kyouya blinked and looked at Kaoru.

"How so?"

"Well what I mean is, I never thought I would be at an amusement park with the shadow king. And I've also never seen you smile as much as you did today."

"I don't think I have either." Kaoru looked into Kyouya's eyes as they both shared a small smile.

"MOTHER! YOU'RE HERE!" Tamaki screamed from across the mass of people. He had popped out of nowhere and tackled Kyouya with a hug. Kaoru felt something pull in his stomach.

'_What the-!'_

"Kyo-chan, Kao-chan, where were you?" Hunny asked happily

"We were shopping for the club's costumes and…" Kaoru was cut off by Kyouya.

"We received your messages and came here." Kyouya smiled secretly at Kaoru who seemed to know where he was heading.

"Oh, it's horrible! My beautiful daughter is with that, that devil!" Tamaki cried in his usual dramatic way.

"Isn't that them Tama-chan?" Tamaki turned as Haruhi and Hikaru walked closer.

"Sempai, why are you guys here?" Haruhi asked, a little annoyed.

"Why? Why? Because my beautiful daughter went out with this, this demon, that's why!" Tamaki cried. Hikaru stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever Milord." He muttered.

"It's getting dark." Kaoru said as he looked up into the darkening sky.

"Come on Haruhi lets go on the Ferris wheel!" Hikaru grabbed Haruhi and ran off, with Tamaki on their heels.

"Want to go?" Kaoru asked Kyouya

"Are you going to get scared again?" Kyouya teased. Kaoru blushed

"Noooo!" he pouted

"Haha its okay if you do. Let's go" Kyouya turned o Hunny.

"Are you coming, Hunny-sempai?"

"Nope. Me and Takashi are going to go get some cake!" Hunny said with a wide, childish smile. Kyouya nodded and walked towards the Ferris wheel with Kaoru, unaware of the smile Hunny and Mori shared.

While waiting in line, Kyouya and Kaoru saw Tamaki and Hikaru fighting as they got into the small cart.

"Poor Haruhi. She's stuck with two idiots." Kaoru whispered to Kyouya. they waited in line, and when they got on they both sat across from each other.

"So why did you lie about us coming here?" Kaoru asked.

"Imagine how Tamaki would have reacted if I had told me and you came just to spend some time together." Kyouya said with a wide smirk. Kaoru laughed.

"You're right. Tono can be…dense." Kaoru smiled. Kyouya chuckled but noticed something was off in the younger Hitachiin.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" he asked. Kaoru sighed.

"You can tell?" he mumbled faintly. Kyouya simply nodded.

"I guess I'm starting to notice that me and Hikaru are finally growing apart." Kaoru looked out the windows of the cart. "I mean, I know we have to become our own person but..."

"It seems like you're not ready?" Kyouya guessed. Kaoru looked down.

"I'm scared of what's going to happen." Kaoru whispered and looked up at Kyouya with sad eyes.

"Kaoru, you know I'm always here for you if you ever need to talk." Kyouya murmured, patting Kaoru's head. Kaoru smiled, when suddenly the Ferris wheel came to a rapid halt, making Kaoru fall forward into Kyouya's chest. Kyouya quickly caught Kaoru in his arms.

Kaoru looked up. His face was an inch away from Kyouya, and he could feel the youngest Ootori's breath on his lips.

"Are you all right, Kaoru?" Kyouya asked with concern. Kaoru looked into Kyouya's grayish brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kaoru whispered, feeling his heart beat against his chest.

"We're sorry, we are having some technical difficulties." A voice from the speaker announced.

"Well, at least we have a great view." Kyouya said softly. Kaoru ripped his eyes from Kyouya's and looked outside at the city full of twinkling lights.

"y-yeah." Neither Kyouya nor Kaoru made any movement to change their position.

"KYOUYA! KAORU! ARE YOU OKAY!" came Tamaki's cry from below. Both boys broke from their embrace and looked down to see the rest of the club down below., because Tamaki, Hikaru and Haruhi had gotten off already.

"Don't worry Mommy! Daddy will save you from that devilish twin!" Tamaki yelled again.

"Yo, Kyouya Sempai! You'd better not lay a hand on my brother!" Hikaru added. Kaoru sighed.

"Oh, so now he remembers about me…." Kaoru whispered. Kyouya chuckled.

"Idiots." Kaoru only nodded

"Want to play a game?"

"Yeah, I guess. Nothing better to do." Kaoru looked behind Kyouya and laughed.

"What?"

"They seem to have found something better." Kaoru giggled. Kyouya turned to see a couple making out feverishly and coughed.

"Never mind, then." He turned and sat on the floor

"Why are you sitting down there? Kyouya?" Kyouya pointed to the other cart. Kaoru looked up and saw one of the people removing there shirt; he quickly sat down next to Kyouya on the floor.

"Sooo about that game." Kaoru said as he hid his blush. "How about truth or lie?" Kyouya nodded in agreement.

"I'll start; I hate maple syrup." Kaoru mumbled.

"That's a total lie. You're in love with it." Kyouya smirked. Kaoru smiled sheepishly.

"Your turn."

"Okay, I'm secretly the boss of the yakuza." Kyouya smirked.

"That's true!" Kaoru yelled. Kyouya laughed at Kaoru's outburst.

"That's a lie"

"Your lying. I could definitely see you as a yakuza boss" Kaoru laughed as Kyouya poked the boy's side. Kyouya smirked.

"Your turn."

"My mother uses me as a girl model in some of her designs." Kaoru smiled shyly.

"Truth."

"Wha? how do you know?"

"I remember going to one of your mom's parties and seeing you dressed like a girl." Kyouya smiled evilly.

"When was this?"

"About 5 years ago." Kyouya chuckled softly. Kaoru pouted.

"Your turn."

"I have scared 5 maids into quitting."

"True!" Kaoru said, smiling. Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"How are you sure?"

"Anyone who tries to wake you up early is bound to get scared." Kaoru smiled

"Well, it's a lie." Kaoru looked shocked "I've only scared 3 away." Kaoru laughed when suddenly the ride started to move again and they were finally out.

"Mommy!" Tamaki went to hug Kyouya who merely side stepped and escaped the hug.

"Kaoru, you're alright! He didn't do anything evil did he?" Hikaru fussed, hugging his brother. Kaoru looked annoyed.

"No."

"Sempai, why was the cart next to yours moving so much?" Haruhi asked innocently. Both Kyouya and Kaoru looked away.

"Don't know." They muttered in unison.

From the corner of their eyes Kyouya and Kaoru saw two guys step, out smiling.

'_**What the?'**_ _'What the?'_

"Well Kaoru, I better take Haruhi home. Want a ride?" Hikaru offered, smiling at his brother. Kaoru smiled back, shaking his head.

"No thanks, I've got a ride already." He explained. Hikaru nodded and left with Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Ne, Kyo-chan, Kao-chan, me and Takashi have to go. See you around!" Hunny beamed, waving. They smiled and waved goodbye to their Sempais.

"Hey Kyouya?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a ride?" Kyouya smirked and nodded. The way back to Kaoru's house was quiet but peaceful.

"We're here, sir." The chauffer said when they'd arrived.

"Thank you, Kyouya, for…" Kaoru thought for a moment "the fake date." Kyouya smiled

"Anytime, Kaoru. See you Monday." Kaoru nodded.

he walked into his room and laid on his bed.

'_What are these stupid feelings? Gahhh stupid hormones!' _Kaoru plopped a pillow on his head.

Kyouya lay on his bed '_**I don't think this feeling is indigestion.'**_ He closed his eyes.

The same thought ran through both teens minds.

'_What are these feelings I'm having?'_

'_**What are these feelings I'm having?'**_

Author note: so here is chapter 2 I don't know when I'll put up chapter 3 because I still have to write my personal statements for college. Blah


	3. Chapter 3 A New Act and A New Beginning

Ch 3: End of Brotherly love act and the begging of a new feeling

Author note: sorry it took so long to update I was swamped with college applications and school work also my mom got sick and is recovering and of course there was the Harry potter movie release lol but i'm back hope you guys enjoy.

Monday morning had soon arrived. Kaoru started the say as usual but felt a pull of excitement in his stomach

'_Wonder why I'm so anxious' _Kaoru changed into his Ouran uniform before walking over and shaking Hikaru.

"Mm haruh...ugh what is it Kaoru?" Kaoru looked at his brother annoyed

"Hurry up and get ready I'll be waiting down stairs." Kaoru walked into the kitchen and pulled his cellphone out.

'_maybe I should txt sempai and see if the clothes are at the club.'_

Kaoru smiled.

-TXT-

To: Kyouya

Good morning Kyouya (^ - ^) I was wondering if the costumes where at the club already?

-Kaoru

p.s. sorry if you were still sleeping (- . -)

Happy with his message Kaoru stuffed a piece of toast with jam into his mouth.

Kyouya had woken to the sound of his phone beeping surprisingly he wasn't annoyed to be woken up. He looked at the txt Kaoru had sent and felt a warm pull in his stomach but ignored it.

-TXT-

To: Kaoru

Good morning Kaoru, yes the clothes are there if you wish to fix or adjust them and its fine I needed to get up anyway. I'll see you today

-Kyouya

Kyouya got out of bed and strolled over to the shower to start his daily routine.

"Okay Kaoru i'm ready." Kaoru looked up to see Hikaru eating some bread. He grabbed his bag and walked out to the car.

"I wonder what Haruhi" Kaoru had cut off his brother choosing not to listen. Hikaru did this every day. He would talk all the way to school about Haruhi; Kaoru had become accustomed to ignoring him and focusing on other things. Kaoru stared out of the window lost in his own thoughts his stomach flipping with excitement.

'_Maybe I'm excited about getting to work on the outfits' _Kaoru thought as the car pulled up to the school.

"Hey Kaoru tomorrow i'm heading to Haruhi's again." Kaoru only nodded

"That's fine I have worked to do anyways." Hikaru paused and looked shocked at his brother.

"Work?" Kaoru nodded again.

"I'm fixing the costumes for Friday." Hikaru smiled a forced smile.

"Cool."

The day had gone by painfully slow for Kaoru it wasn't till the final bell rang ending school that Kaoru felt a surge of excitement overcome him.

"I'll meet you guys in the club room." Kaoru ran off before Hikaru or Haruhi could say anything in response.

"What's with Kaoru , Hikaru?" Haruhi asked politely, Hikaru only shrugged.

"Probably just excited about his designs or what not." Kaoru calmed himself down before entering the club. He opened the door as his heart pounded in his chest

'_What the?'_

The door opened and Kaoru saw Kyouya sitting at his usual desk typing . That's when it realized it

'_Am I in love?'_ Kyouya looked up

"Hey Kaoru your early today?" Kaoru blushed but looked down before Kyouya noticed

"Ughhh thought I'd get some work done on the outfits." Kyouya nodded

"They're in the back room come on." Kyouya walked towards the back Kaoru close behind.

"There all here" Kaoru smiled

"…um Kyouya" Kaoru said softly.

"hmm?" Kyouya answered.

"have you um ever tried extensions?" Kyouya raised an eye brow.

"Uh no why?"

"Would you put some on just so it can go with your cool clothing theme…please!" Kaoru looked pleadingly at Kyouya

"No."

"Please!" Kaoru put his best puppy eyes

"God you really do act like a little kid…" Kaoru looked at him with big eyes.

"ugh… Fine!" Kaoru let out a hurray as he hugged Kyouya

"Now get out my work is top secret." Kyouya didn't have time to answer as Kaoru pushed him out. After a couple of minutes Kaoru came out

"Just in time the clubs going to start." Kaoru nodded and sat next to Hikaru and Haruhi. The doors opened and everyone was assigned their costumers just like any other day. Kaoru did his brotherly act as always but this time he felt something tug at his heart.

'_Damn what are these feelings of disappointment, I used to love doing this but why now?_' Kaoru found his eyes wondering to a certain shadow king

'_Is it because of him?'_ Kaoru saw a bunch of girls screaming when he snapped back to reality.

"Brotherly love is so wonderful."

Kaoru tired his best not to flinch at the girls intense screaming. As always Kaoru kept quiet while Hikaru talked to the girls. His mind wandered to the shadow king. Once Hikaru and Kaoru's costumers had left, Hikaru walked over to Haruhi's table leaving Kaoru alone, again. Kaoru sighed as he sat by the window it was another typical day except this time Kaoru found himself starring at Kyouya more often. He stared at the man as he entertained some guest; Kaoru saw green as he felt a twig of jealousy serge through him.

'_Why are those girls so close to Kyouya'_ Kaoru then sighed at the thought

'_They're costumers, why am I jealous it can't be can it? Ughh' _Kaoru bit his lip in frustration.

In the back of the room two girls observed the host as they waitied to be assigned to their usual members.

"You know what I've noticed."

"Hmm?" the girl turned

"Everyone has a pairing or a person which they seem to make a good couple with." The girl said as she looked around.

"Exactly I thought I was the only one who noticed?" Another of the girls chirped in. some girls turned taking an interest in the talk.

"Hunny and Mori are definitely one there always together." A girl said enthusiastically

"Yeah, Tamaki and Haruhi too."

"Don't forget Hikaru and Kaoru" a girl added

"No, I think Tamaki and Hikaru are both fighting for Haruhi." Another girl added.

"Yeah I noticed that too?"

"Yeah I noticed that Hikaru kind of left Kaoru after Haruhi arrived." All the girls stared at Kaoru.

"He looks so lonely." As they said this Kyouya approached Kaoru ;who smiled as they talked.

"That's it!" a girl said loudly

"What?" the others asked

"Before Haruhi had arrived to the club it was Hikaru and Kaoru and Tamaki and Kyouya but" another girl happily inputted

"When Haruhi arrived they ignored Kyouya and Kaoru" all the girls happily agree Renge was one of them.

"Ohoho I think we found a new couple" the girls kept talking about the newly found couple.

Kyouya walked to Kaoru and smirked.

"Bored?" Kaoru smiled

"A little."

"Want to help me prepare the tea for the guest?" Kaoru nodded he looked at the giggling girls

"Uhh Kyouya?" Kyouya turned

"They seem to be entertained by Renge." Kyouya and Kaoru continued to walk toward the backroom to get the tea; unknown to them a bunch of eyes watched giggling in glee.

In the back room Kaoru helped Kyouya by getting the tea out while the man heated the water.

"Is it annoying to do the brotherly love act?" Kaoru stopped and turned to Kyouya

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you didn't seem to be paying attention today." Kaoru blushed out of embarrassment

"You noticed."

"Yeah but I don't think anyone else did." Kyouya put the boiling water into the teapots while Kaoru grabbed the tea leaves.

"It's not that I'm annoyed I just don't know; it's not the same I guess." Kaoru shrugged. Kyouya got some desserts out while he listened to the younger boy.

"But I'll try my best so the guest won't notice." Kyouya nodded

"Better take Hunny his cake." Kyouya put the desserts on a silver tray.

"Hey Kyouya isn't Haruhi suppose to be doing this?" Kaoru said as he put the tea on the trays.

"Yes but since Hikaru's there the costumers have doubled and since neither you nor I had any. were stuck getting the tea." Kaoru sighed

"We're not popular are we sempai." Kyouya laughed at Kaoru's comment.

"Its better this way I don't have to deal with annoying girls." Kaoru smirked.

"And here I thought you were a lady's man Kyouya." Kaoru laughed and Kyouya smiled

"No that would be Tamaki." Kyouya grabbed the tray with cake while Kaoru grabbed the tray with the hot tea.

"Where does the tea tray go?"

"It goes to Haruhi's table along with some of these pastries." Kaoru nodded and walked with Kyouya to Haruhi's section. Kaoru had reached Haruhi's table when Hikaru suddenly jumped up knocking Kaoru along with the tray of hot tea down. Kaoru felt everything move slowly he closed his eyes.

'_Fuck this is going to burn.' _But before Kaoru could feel the floor he felt someone grab him. He felt the tea and what he guessed where pastries fall on him. Kaoru opened his eyes to see Kyouya hugging him; his shirt was now see through from the tea ;cake was all over the floor, and everyone in the room was quiet.

"That tea was burning hot." Kyouya's voice was loud in the room he removed his glasses which were smeared with cake.

"Kyouya I'm so sorry." Kaoru panicked. The girls began to whisper as they looked at the two hosts; Kyouya smirked and leaned in so he could whisper in Kaoru's ear.

"Do you feel like acting Kaoru." Kaoru smiled mischievously at his Sempai. Kaoru's hands reached for Kyouya's shirt.

"We should remove your shirt then." Kaoru said seductively his hands on Kyouya's shoulders. Kaoru saw icing on Kyouya's cheek and licked it off; gasps and squeals were heard, Kaoru started to unbutton Kyouya's shirt.

"Kaoru this should be done in the back not in front of our costumers." Kaoru nodded as he got up from Kyouya's lap.

"We'll be in the back." Kyouya said before walking out. Everyone stood opened mouthed as the two hosts walked to the back room.

"Ohoho my my what's this?" Renge said rather loudly.

In the backroom Kyouya and Kaoru were laughing "did you see their faces." Kaoru said between laughs.

"Yeah that icing thing was priceless you my friend are a true actor." Kyouya said respectfully.

"Thank you I'd like to thank all the little people." Kaoru laughed. He stared at Kyouya "We should see your chest that tea was really hot." Kyouya nodded. Kaoru sat on the table in front of Kyouya and unbuttoned the shirt letting it fall loosely around Kyouya's shoulders. He examined his chest running his fingers across his Sempai's creamy chest.

"If someone walks in them might misinterpret?" Kyouya said as he looked down at Kaoru who laughed as he put his hands around Kyouya's neck

"No now they would misinterpret." He said slyly just as the door opened to show a pissed Hikaru and a confused Tamaki in back of them a bunch of girls screamed and fainted.

"Oh you're good." Kyouya whispered.

"I know" Kaoru smiled as Hikaru slammed the door.

"What the hell is going on here! And take your hands off my brother!" Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the enraged twin.

"I'm not the one doing the touching." Kyouya smirked as Hikaru got madder.

"Mommy why?... Have you been cursed by this devil." Tamaki said shocked as Kaoru puffed

"I have not cursed him…..yet." Tamaki pointed at Kaoru

"DEMON!"

"Calm down milord you too Hikaru" Kaoru said calmly. "Should we?" Kyouya nodded.

"Tamaki, Kaoru and I where only messing around. We just put on an act so the club wouldn't lose its reputation or it's profits."

"Plus it was fun." Kaoru chirped in. Kyouya removed his shirt and treated the slight burns he had received with the first aid kit that was out.

"I need a shirt." Kaoru got up and pulled one out from the cabinet.

"Here sempai" Kyouya took the shirt from Kaoru.

"Thank you Kaoru."

"Mommy sacrificed himself for the club." Tamaki hugged Kyouya quickly before walking out. Hikaru glared at Kyouya as he pulled Kaoru out with him. Kyouya sighed and let his mask shattered as soon as the door had closed. He leaned against the wall breathing heavily a blush tinted his face.

"This feeling isn't indigestion….. is it love?" Kyouya slid down the wall and put his head on his knees.

'**I'm in love with Kaoru Hitaciin'** Kyouya lean his head back on the wall just as Hunny had ran into the room.

"Kyo-chan you okay?" Kyouya's mask resurfaced he smiled at the boy.

"Of course."

"Oh okay I think you should see this." Kyouya raised an eyebrow but walked out with Hunny. He was shocked to see a bunch of girls with on the floor and a couple that were in shock he turned to see Kaoru laughing and felt a tug at his own lips.

"We definitely outshined the brotherly act." Kyouya raised an eyebrow at Kaoru's comment.

"That we did." Kaoru leaned to Kyouya.

"Hey Kyouya." Kyouya turned to Kaoru

"Hmm?"

'_Hopefully this works even it's mostly for my selfish desires.' _

"What if Hikaru and Haruhi hosted together and then you and I could host together, we would could raise more profit if Hikaru and I did a dramatic break up." Hikaru was going to object but then he looked over to the brown haired girl and stopped.

"Well it would only be acting right?" Kyouya felt a smirk appear on his face.

'**Well it would bring good profit and it's for the club.' **

"I don't see why not, alright." Tamaki whinnied.

"What but mommy you can't these devils will destroy you and my daughter." Kyouya sighed while Kaoru and Hikaru pouted.

"Were not devils!" both Hikaru and Kaoru smiled evily.

"Nee kyo-chan should we help the girls?" Kyouya nodded. By the time the girls all recovered from the initial shock the host club was closed everyone headed home. Hikaru and Kaoru were talking

"Hey sempai when do you want me and Kaoru to officially call the brotherly love act off?" Hikaru said lazily. Kyouya looked up.

"Depends on you guys." Kyouya got up and Kaoru watched as the older boy walk out.

"I know why you did this." Kaoru snapped his head so he was starring at his brother a look of panic painted on his face.

"Oh really? W-why?" Hikaru smiled slyly.

"It's because you wanted me and Haruhi to get closer without having milord interfere." Kaoru let a small sigh escape

"S-sure you caught me." Kaoru said nervously.

"You're such a good brother sacrificing yourself for me." Hikaru hugged Kaoru but failed to notice the look of disappointment that flashed in his brother's eyes.

'_We really have grown apart if you can't even notice my feelings' _ as Hikaru pulled away Kaoru's mask appeared.

"y-yeah" Kaoru and Hikaru packed there things as they left home.

"Hey Kaoru I'm a shower first okay." Kaoru nodded as Hikaru walked to the bathroom Kaoru took his phone and saw he had a txt from Kyouya. Kaoru could feel his heart pound against his rib cage.

-TXT-

To: Kaoru

So what's the real reason you wanted to switch from Hikaru to me.

-Kyouya

Kaoru's face turned bright read.

"He couldn't know could he?"

-TXT-

To:Kyouya

Because both Hikaru and I have to become different people plus he gets to be with Haruhi .

-Kaoru

"That sounds convincing." Kaoru was about to put his phone away when it started ringing

"Hello?"

"Kaoru" Kaoru felt like his air was knocked out of him and his heart started pounding in his ears.

"K-kyouya what's up?" Kaoru tried to hide the shakiness in his voice.

"Kaoru you can lie to Hikaru you can even try to lie to yourself but you can't lie to me."

Kaoru slumped onto the bed shocked.

"H-how?" Kyouya chuckled on the phone.

"Kaoru I may not show it but I do care about you guys. I know when something is wrong especially if it's you." Kaoru felt a lump form in his throat. "I know you don't want… no I know your afraid to be left alone in the world, after having Hikaru by you side for so long your terrified of stepping into the world alone, aren't you?" Kaoru held a hand over his mouth as silent tears ran down his face; a small sob erupted from his throat.

"Kaoru I didn't-" Kaoru stopped him

"No it's fine your right after my whole life living and depending on Hikaru I'm scared to step out of our small world and into yours." Their was a pause and Kaoru panicked and thought Kyouya had hung up on him.

"Kaoru" Kyouya's soft caring voice startled Kaoru.

"Y-yeah" Kaoru answered weakly.

"If you're leaving your world and entering mine doesn't that mean I'll be there so you won't be alone." Kaoru was quiet he felt a warm sensation spread through his whole body. He let a small laugh escape his lips.

"You're right" he smiled.

"Kaoru I know I'm not Hikaru but if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you, besides you're way better to talk then Tamaki."

"Ha-ha yeah Tono is rather annoying." Kyouya chuckled.

"Oh I better go I need to shower and get some paper work done."

"Alright good night Kyouya."

"Good night Kaoru" Kyouya's voice was sweet. Kaoru felt his cheeks burn as he hung up. He plopped down and dosed off into a deep sleep.

-Dream-

Kaoru was in a beautiful garden. The sun seemed to warm his skin he turned to see a child version of Hikaru and realized he too was a child. They held hands and smiled everything seemed perfect. Hikaru and Kaoru ran around the garden playing and laughing when suddenly Hikaru ran towards a giant iron gate he watched as Hikaru turned into his teenaged self and crossed to the other side of the gate where he walked away with Haruhi.

"Hikaru hold up wait for me!" a small Kaoru shouted as he ran towards the gate. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge Kaoru felt warm tears stream his face as he hopelessly tried to open the heavy gate.

"Hikaru…Hikaru…..HIKARU!" but it was pointless Kaoru fell to his knees crying he sat watching as his brother disappeared into a bright light.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru sniffed and looked up at the voice where he saw the outline of a teenage boy.

"Why are you over there you seem lonely by yourself." Kaoru sniffed

"I can't open the gate it's locked and wont let me leave." The person seemed to chuckle

"Then I'll open it" Kaoru looked in awe as the boy seemed to pull the gates open easily breaking the lock and chains.

"There now you can leave." The person stretched out his hand for Kaoru to take

"You won't have to be lonely anymore." Kaoru grabbed the boys hand and changed into his teenage self he turned and was able to see the teens face. Kaoru smiled

"Thank you"

-END of dream-

"Kaoru wake up and shower before it's too late" Hikaru shook his brother awake.

"Huh?" Kaoru looked around the room groggily

"Go shower!" Kaoru walked towards the shower still half asleep. Kaoru showered quickly and got ready for bed. He laid down he smiled _'Thank you sempai' _and once more fell asleep.

Authors note:

Again sorry this took so long things have just been really hectic and the holidays it was hard ill try and update soon. Sorry for the errors I kinda don't have an editor sorry


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner at Kyouya's

Ch 4: Dinner at Kyouya's

Author note: So here's the next chapter I am extremely sorry it was so late but I had to finalize my college stuff and then I had all my senior projects and it was just really hectic however I am bak yay! And since I'm on vacation I shall be writing again anyways hope you enjoy:3

p.s. I do not have an editor so if it is spelled wrong or doesn't make sense I am sorry I'm doing my best T^T.

'_Kaoru'_

'_Hikaru'_

'_**Kyouya'**_

Kaoru woke up to his mother violently shaking him.

"Wha?... mom?" Kaoru rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed his fiery hair sticking in odd angles. He looked to his mother with eyes still heavy from sleep. "What's wrong?" she smiled at her son.

"My line was chosen to be the main exhibit in the Paris fashion show" Kaoru looked at his mom with widen eyes all traces of sleep gone.

"Mom that's fantastic!" Kaoru jumped from his bed and hugged his mother tenderly.

"I know I almost couldn't believe it myself." She smiled at her son as she pulled away with a small frown. "However since both you and Hikaru are in school you wont be able to come along." Kaoru smiled at his mother.

"We'll be fine besides dad will be with you and you guys were planning a getaway to Europe" He smiled.

"You won't get mad if your father and I left for three weeks?" she asked her son with eyes full of motherly love.

"No of course not Hikaru and I are grown up we can handle being alone for three weeks, besides I know how important this is for you." He smiled as he mom hugged the life out of him.

"Oh thank you" he kissed his forehead lovingly "now let's go talk about this with your brother and your father there already down stairs having breakfast. Kaoru dressed for school and walked down to breakfast.

"Well then we shall pack and leave today." He walked in and saw his dad smiling.

"Isn't that too soon what about the boys?" Kaoru smiled at his moms worried face.

"We'll be fine mom after all me and Kaoru are young adults." Hikaru smirked.

"Well alright we'll pack right now and leave before lunch." She said.

"Good luck mom." Kaoru smiled and ate his pancakes with maple syrup.

"Bye mom bye dad have fun" both twins said at the same time as they kissed there parents goodbye and left for school.

"It looks like a heavy storm is on its way." Hikaru said with a sigh as he looked out the car window. Kaoru also stared up at the gloomy clouds lost in thought. Once the car pulled up to the school Kaoru notice the lack of students in the court.

"No wonder no ones out here its freezing" Kaoru looked at his brother as he hugged himself and move quickly towards the building.

As soon as Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the classroom they were greeted by deadly silence some students would look at the two as if expecting a fight to break out any minute.

"Um..Hello..?" Kaoru said shyly hoping that everyone would return to there activities instead of starring.

"What's up with them?" Hikaru asked Haruhi as he sat next to the girl. everyone slowly returned to what they were doing before the twins arrived although some still shot worried glances their way. The brown haired girl smiled as she pulled out a picture giving it to the twins.

"Look for yourself" a hint of amusement in her voice.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow and took the picture from her. He looked down and immediately felt his face burn brightly. Hikaru took the picture from his younger brother and looked down to see the picture. The picture showed Kaoru on top of the shadow king straddling his lap a perfectly pink blush on his cheeks surrounding the two were pieces of cake and broken plates and yet it seem almost surreal.

"Ehhh? This is from yesterday isn't it? But who?" Hikaru asked as he looked at Haruhi who smiled.

"Renge took the picture when no one was looking"

"Ugh just great" Kaoru said softly finally finding his voice. He sat in his seat by the window towards the back the redness leaving his face, he refused to talk to anyone the rest of the class day, on the other side of the school a very well known shadow king did the same.

"Kyouya! Talk to me!" Tamaki whined as he looked at his friend. Kyouya only stared at the boy a dark aura surrounding him he only grunted and turned back to writing in his black note book his hand moving viciously across the paper.

The rest of the day seemed to go by painfully slow for both of the boys neither of them wanting to deal with the annoying stares and whispers. Once the final bell rang they made their way towards the club the tension heavy in the air.

"Hey Tono has Kyouya talked to you?" Tamaki shook his head at the older Hitachiin.

"No what about Kaoru has he talked to you?"

"Nope." Hikaru said dully.

Both Kyouya and Kaoru sat on the couches across from on another.

'_This is so embarrassing Kyouya's probably pissed and why didn't I get a picture damint what am I thinking! Wait why did Haruhi have one? Ugh! Never mind!'_

'_**This makes things so awkward and not only that but I'm going to charge Renge for taking pictures and selling them without club permission.'**_

"Ne ne Kyo-chan, Kao-chan you okay?" both boys stared at their sempai a pink tint barely noticeable adorn their cheeks.

"Yeah" both boys answered at the same time they stared at each other for a while before Kyouya broke the silent tension.

"I herd about your mothers line becoming the main exhibit in the Paris fashion show congratulations" Kaoru smiled

"Thanks my mom and my dad are gone for a couple of weeks they decided they might as well get some "alone" time and do some sight seeing" he laughed sweetly

The tension in the room had lifted like a spell. The other members sighed in relief.

"Well then know that's settled we must prepare for our fair maidens" Tamaki spoke suddenly turning on his prince mode. The host got everything ready and Kaoru was setting up the table for him and Hikaru when he felt someone tap his shoulder her turned to see his brother standing with a goofy smile.

"It's time!" he whispered to Kaoru as he walked over to where they greet the ladies. Kaoru smiled

"So it is." He walked slowly and stood next to his brother just as the doors opened to reveal their costumers.

"Nee-chan" Hikaru turned to Kaoru who stared at the older boy with sadden puppy eyes.

"What is it Kaoru?" Hikaru snapped at his younger brother bitterly. A cold and hateful gaze pierced Kaoru in two.

"Please nee-chan Kyouya and I were just messing around." He said franticly with a pleading voice as the girls surrounded them.

"Oh so now it's Kyouya?" Kaoru flinched as his brother's bitter voice rose he bit his lip. Kaoru looked around at the costumers as if asking for help before turning back to his brother.

"H-Hikaru you know I would ne-" Kaoru started to say but was cut off by his brothers enraged voice.

"No I don't know Kaoru I don't know you" Hikaru looked at his brother venomously.

"H-hikaru" Kaoru's voice broke. he bit his lip as tears cascaded down his beautiful face making all the girls hearts break. Kaoru hand moved shakily towards his brothers arm. However Hikaru ripped his arm away before Kaoru could hold it and slapped the outstretched hand away from him.

"Don't touch me" he glared at Kaoru. The young boy sniffed as more tears cascaded down his face.

"Why are you being so cruel to me Hikaru?" He wiped some tears away "Just because I messed with Kyouya one day you get all pissed off and treat me like some worthless animal. Yet you always ditch me for Haruhi and I take you back like the idiot I am."

Hikaru looked at his bother shocked.

'_That's not what your suppose to say Kaoru'_

"Shut up Kaoru! You're worse then a little kid" Hikaru recovered from the shock and looked at his brother with a knowing look. "I'm not the toy in this relationship you are."

'_Think fast bro."_

Hikaru pushed Kaoru roughly. Kaoru closed his eyes waiting for the impact that never came. He opened his eyes to see Kyouya's arms wrapped around his waist protectively.

'_nice catch sempai' _

Kaoru turned to Kyouya still in uke mode. He wiped a tear his eyes huge from the shock and watery from the tears.

"K-Kyouya w-why?" Kyouya however said nothing instead looking straight at Hikaru with a piercing glare.

"No Hikaru your worse then a little kid you ditch your brother and expect him to wait for you with open arms. He isn't your toy to mess with when ever you get bored."

Kyouya stared at the older Hitachiin a dark aura surrounding him and showing the famous shadow king.

'_Wow Kyouya is a really good actor and least I think he's acting'_

"You better start to relies that your not the only one who cares for him." the whole club was silent no one dared to even breathe to loud. Kaoru looked up at Kyouya.

"K-Kyouya" Kyouya looked down at the smaller boy and let a warm smile adorn his face making everyone blush at the teen's out of character behavior.

"I told you yesterday. I'm always here for you Kao." Kaoru felt his heart skip a beat and suddenly all he could see was Kyouya.

'_Why do I feel like that wasn't part of the act.'_

All the girls squealed with delight at the two. Hikaru walked towards Haruhi hiding a smirk

'_Not done yet'_

"H-Hikaru" Kaoru voice was soft almost pleading making Hikaru stop.

"I need time to think Kaoru" he said in a cold voice as continued walking towards Haruhi. The room was deathly quiet and small sobs could be heard from the younger Hitachiin he turned and took refuge in Kyouya's arms hiding his face in the older teens chest. No body noticed the two identical smirks that were placed on both twins.

'_Mission accomplished'_

'_Mission accomplished'_

All the girls felt their heart pierce as they saw the two brothers walk away from one another. Small sobs escaped some girls as others cried silently and others left the room with tear filled eyes, and yet they stared at the two possibly new couples that were form that day.

Kaoru followed Kyouya to the Ootori's hosting table which was currently empty.

"Again I'm surprised by your acting" Kyouya said as he sat down next to the teen. Kaoru smiled.

"Why thank you!" The two didn't have costumers for the evening after the little act. The girls believed that Kaoru needed to calm down after what had just happen although the same could not be said about Hikaru who was crowded with girls asking him questions and pleading to forgive his baby brother. Kyouya smirked at the sight and smiled at Kaoru.

"well that certainly stirred things up" Kaoru nodded now that the girls were busy with Hikaru that left Kyouya and him alone for the rest of the day neither of the boys complained instead found it slightly relaxing that they had received the day off, and thus the host club day came to an end.

"Hey Hikaru do you want to come over today for dinner?" Haruhi asked the older Hitachiin as they cleaned the table.

"Yeah I would love to. Hey Kaoru!" Kaoru sighed

"Yeah yeah I herd go ahead" Hikaru smiled at his twin

"Okay! By the way nice acting today bro." Kaoru smiled

"Same to you Hika" he watched as Hikaru packed his things and left with Haruhi. He sighed and started getting his things together so he could leave as well.

"Well got to head home for dinner." He was making his way to the door when he felt someone hold his shoulder.

"Want to come over and have dinner at my house?" Kyouya asked the boy. Tamaki whined in the back

"WHAT! Mommy never invites me over for dinner!" Kyouya ignored the stupid king

"No ones home right so you might as well join me this evening." Kaoru smiled

'_He remembered'_

"Yeah alright thanks Kyouya" both teens collected their stuff and walked out leaving behind a sulking Tamaki

"Oka-san and that devil eating together." He kneeled at his corner of woe and started growing mushrooms grumbling about a curse and demons.

The ride home was quite Kaoru starred at his sempai with eyes full of curiosity

"What is it Kaoru?" Kyouya asked the boy as he turned to look the younger boy.

"Um well I was wondering why the sudden invitation" Kaoru hid a blush as he looked up to the teen.

"Because I know you're not used to eating alone."

"Oh" Kyouya looked away from the boy and back to the window Kaoru smiled softly letting a blush appear

"Thank you Kyouya" he said softly before looking away from the teen. Kyouya smiled knowing Kaoru wasn't looking. The car came to a stop in front of the Ootori estate

"We have arrived sir" the driver said as he opened the door for the two. Kyouya nodded and lead Kaoru towards the house. Kaoru recognized the familiar path as they arrived at Kyouya's room.

"You can leave your stuff here." Kyouya said as he dropped his things on the desk and removed his jacket and tie. "Dinner will be ready at 6"

Kaoru nodded and followed his sempai by removing his jacket and tie he sat on the older teen's bed.

"So comfortable" he stretched on the bed and picked up one of the books that were left on the night stand "the Dictionary?" Kaoru looked up to Kyouya "Why is this here?"

"I get bored sometimes so I flip through it and read random definitions" Kaoru looked at his sempai shocked before busting up laughing.

"Oh god Kyouya really?" Kyouya just shrugged. Kaoru wiped a tear from his eye

"You must really get bored" Kaoru chuckled as he put the book back and picked up the one next to it. "Lord of the Flies?" Kaoru flipped open the book "Mind if I read this while we wait" Kyouya already had his laptop open.

"Yeah its fine" they soon fell into a comfortable silence that was only interrupted by Kyouya's typing or when Kaoru flipped the pages of the book. Kaoru smiled

'_This is the first time I have felt so at ease in a quiet room'_

Kaoru was getting drawn into the book when Kyouya spoke.

"Kaoru the foods ready" Kaoru looked up a bit out of it.

"Huh? Oh okay" he smiled "I like the book although it's kind of freaky how much it would affect not having civilization." Kyouya nodded.

"Yeah" suddenly the room was brighten for a quick second as a loud Boom! Was heard making Kaoru jump, almost falling off the bed. He looked at the window and noticed the rain pouring.

"Seems the weather took a turn for the worst." Kaoru looked at Kyouya and nodded.

"Looks like a hurricane" he smiled as he got off the bed. Kyouya just smirked.

"Doubt it." they walked towards the dinning room and Kaoru noticed it was only set up for two people.

"Is it just us?" Kaoru looked to his sempai who nodded.

"Yeah my dad chooses to eat it dinner with co-workers to discus business he sometimes comes home." Kyouya shrugged as he took his seat Kaoru looked down and sat in front of the boy.

"Oh"

'_He eats dinner by himself?' _Kaoru felt something pull inside him.

"Well how about you come over to my house for dinner when your dad doesn't come home for dinner." Kyouya smiled at Kaoru.

"No it's alright I don't want to be a nuisance to your family" Kaoru laughed

"Trust me compared to Hikaru and I you're an angel" Kyouya chuckled "and if you don't want to feel like your intruding I can come over sometimes" he smiled. Kyouya sighed there was no way he was going to win against the younger Hitachiin.

"Alright but I'll only visit once in a while." Kaoru grinned.

"Okay!" the servants started serving the dinner to the two.

"So what type of music do you listen to Kyouya?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the teen.

"Um rock electric sometimes Goth I guess it depends." Kyouya looked at Kaoru.

"Really?" Kyouya laughed

"Are you surprised?" Kaoru nodded

"I thought you would be into classical music or something."

"I do listen to it occasionally" Kaoru just stared at the teen when suddenly one of the servants walked in.

"Mr. Ootori the roads have been closed due to the storm" Kyouya nodded and the man left.

"Do you want to stay in one of the guest rooms for tonight" Kaoru looked down to his plate and Kyouya smiled "or would you rather stay in my room tonight?" Kaoru looked up a pink blush across his cheeks

"n-no I can sleep in a guest room its fine I don't want to intrude." Kyouya sighed

"Kaoru tell me the truth you are not intruding" Kaoru mumbled the answer as he looked down at his plate his ears turning a bright pink "what? Kaoru you have to speak up please."

"Your room if that is okay" Kaoru said softly as he looked up and was shocked to see Kyouya smiling

"See that wasn't that hard was it" he teased making Kaoru feel less awkward he returned the smile.

"Well considering it's the shadow king yes it was."

"Ah your right I just offered my room to a little devil I must have gone mad." He smirked

"Oh well I can't go back on my word" Kaoru smiled. After dinner and desert both teens headed up to the room.

"I'll let you borrow some clothes" Kyouya walked to his dresser and pulled out a t shirt and shorts. "Here they fit me a bit small but they may still be big for you." Kaoru took the clothes and smiled

"That's fine thank you Kyouya." Kyouya nodded and walked to the bathroom.

"You can change here I'll go change in the bathroom. With that the teen exited the room leaving Kaoru to change

'_I can't believe this I'm actually sleeping over at Kyouya's house'_

Kaoru sat on the bed and felt hid face heat up. He smacked his face and took a deep breathe. He got off the bed and started to change into the Ootori's clothes.

"Done?" Kyouya's voice came from the bathroom door.

"Yeah" Kaoru answered as he put the clothes he was wearing before on the bed. He turned to look at his sempai to ask where he could put them but was shocked silent at the sight of Kyouya in just sweats. He was surprised that his sempai had such a toned built

'_Does he workout I thought he was more of just business'_

"Kaoru are you going to txt Hikaru and let him know you're here?" Kyouya asked as he cleaned his glasses. Kaoru snapped back to the real world.

"Oh yeah" Kaoru picked up his phone and flipped it open to text his brother when he saw he had texted him already.

-TXT-

To: Kaoru

Hey sleeping over at Haruhi's house see ya tomorrow

-Hikaru

"Never mind he's staying at Haruhi's so it doesn't matter" Kaoru plopped down on the be and sat Indian style looking up at Kyouya as he put his glasses on the table. "Isn't this awkward for you Kyouya?" Kaoru asked the teen.

"No should it be?" he answered calmly as he sat on the bed as well.

"Well you're sharing a bed with a guy."

"So?"

"Isn't that awkward?" Kyouya sighed as he laid down on the bed.

"Maybe if it was someone else but because its you it isn't awkward." Kaoru smiled and laid down next to his sempai.

"Hey Kyouya you remember what you said during the act today?" Kaoru asked in a soft voice.

"Yes why?"

"Well thank you although it was part of the act it made me feel a lot better." Kyouya turned to his side so he faced Kaoru a look of complete seriousness on his face.

"Who said I was acting" Kaoru's eyes widen as Kyouya looked at him completely seriously "I'm here for you Kaoru no matter what happens. I know the things you told Hikaru are things you have kept in" Kaoru felt a single tear stream down his cheek.

"Im sorry" Kaoru tried to wipe the tear away but was stopped by Kyouya's hand on his wrist, before he knew what happen Kyouya had pulled him into a hug. Kaoru buried his face into his sempai's bare chest.

"Its okay to cry Kaoru just let it all out." As if waiting for those words Kaoru's spell was broken and he cried everything he had held back.

"Baka" Kaoru said softly through sobs "selfish bastard" Kaoru cried as he spoke words he wished to say to his brother's face. Kyouya let the boy cry as he rubbed his back until he could cry no more. Kyouya looked down to the boy once the sobs subsided and smiled as he saw that Kaoru had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Thank you Kyo" Kaoru said sleepily as he nuzzled closer to the boys chest. Kyouya pushed his hair back his eyes holding a soft glow. He chuckled.

"You are a little devil you found your way into my castle of shadows and ice" Kyouya looked up to the ceiling a look of hesitation in his eyes. "Can a shadow king love ….especially someone as fragile as you." Kyouya looked at Kaoru peaceful face as the darkness consumed him as well.

~authors note~

Done with this chapter I swear I will work on this fanfic and try to finish it this summer but please have me some patience. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and again I apologize for any errors that may have escaped me. Please review or just leave me a comment so I know people are reading and like it. It really helps me knowing a lot of people want to read more and you never know if you review a lot it might push me to write faster .


	5. Chapter 5 The First Step

Ch 5: The first step

Author note: here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. I know the story is not written well and it has a lot of mistakes and it might not go into micro detail but I'm writing for fun because I wanted to share this story with others. I respect and appreciate the complements and the critism although some were hurtful and plain mean. I just hope you will understand I'm creating this story for fun. Also with college it might be hard to update I'm currently trying to find my notebook that hold all my ideas and plans for this fanfic I misplaced it while moving into my dorms.

The next morning Kaoru woke up warm and surprisingly still in a bed. Kaoru sat up his hair resembling that of a wild fire.

'_Hikaru must have not kicked me off for once'_

Kaoru's eyes opened he looked around at the strange surroundings he felt his heart skip a beat, there next to him laid the sleeping form of Kyouya. He felt a small blush spread on Kaoru's face at the sight of his sempai.

'_He looks so peaceful'_

A small smile formed on his face. He looked at the clock and sighed sadly.

'_It's 5:20 am I should head home before Hikaru. I'm sure Kyouya won't mind if I _

_borrow his driver'_

With that thought in mind Kaoru silently got up and turned to older teen a small frown adorned his face.

'_Why did I have to be the stupid devil that fell for the shadow king?'_

Kaoru looked at Kyouya's porcelain face as he slowly pushed back the boy's bangs.

'_Who knew that you the shadow king would open my world and show me the light?_'

Kaoru let a small chuckle escape he quickly wrote Kyouya a note and left it on his dresser. He picked up his clothes from the floor and placed a chaste kiss on his sempai's forehead before leaving. Kyouya stirred a bit in his sleep mumbling the name of the little devil.

Kaoru arrived to his house and from the looks of it he seemed to arrive home before Hikaru.

"I guess I'll shower and get ready." Kaoru walked into the mansion and although it was still early in the morning the servants were already doing their daily routines Kaoru smiled at a couple of maids before heading up to his room. he stepped into the shower and let the warm water spill over his body letting his mind wandering back to Kyouya and how the older teen hugged him and comforted him. Kaoru remembered the boy's body and how close it was to his.

'_shit' _

With every thought of the shadow king Kaoru felt heat rush into his lower body. Slowly Kaoru's hand reached his member. Kaoru let a soft moan escape his lips as his hand moved up and down the hardening member. His hand sped up as his voice rose in volume Kaoru could feel his climax approaching.

"Kaoru where are you?" Kaoru gasped at the sound of his brothers voice

'_fuck Hikaru you have horrid timing'_

Kaoru ignored his brother's call for him and instead chose to imagine his sempai. He could see Kyouya's hair sticking to his forehead his deep onyx eyes engulfing Kaoru's own amber ones. Kaoru moaned softly as his sempai slowly moved against his body, with a final pump Kaoru let a long moan escape his lips. The water washed away all evidence of what happen, the younger twin leaned against the wall and gasped trying to catch his breathe.

'_What did I just do' _

The teen groaned as he hit his head softly against the shower's wall. Kaoru quickly finished showering and stepped out to his room to find his double smirking at him.

"What is it Hikaru?" Kaoru snapped at his twin not really in the mood for his dumb games.

"Aren't you going to ask how it went at Haruhi's" his smirk widen if possible. Kaoru sighed at his twin's behavior.

"How was it?" he asked not really anxious to know, however it went unnoticed by his brother.

"It was awesome we spent a lot of time together and I even helped her make dinner. But the best part was during the thunderstorm she let me hold her that is until her dad came" Hikaru said bitterly. Kaoru nodded not really paying attention. "So Kao who were you imaging in the shower?' Kaoru froze he felt his skin turn crimson as he turned to his other half.

"W-what are you talking about Hika?" the younger twins voice cracked a bit. Hikaru's smirk only grew.

"Oh come on Kao anyone with ears knows what happen in there" Kaoru walked to his closet ignoring his brother. "Awww Kao are you embarrassed its okay its normal I do it all the time" Kaoru rolled his eyes at his brother as he dressed for school

"Whatever just get ready for school Hikaru" Kaoru walked away from his twin and headed towards the kitchen for breakfast.

At the Ootori's mansion after the fifth alarm clock went off, a very grumpy shadow king wakes from his slumber.

" I hate mornings" Kyouya sat in his bed his hair resembling that of a crows nest. Kyouya looked down on his bed and noticed the absence of a fiery red headed teen, he reached for his glasses and noticed a note on his desk.

-Note-

Hey Kyouya thank you for inviting me and letting me spend the night, I promise to return the clothes I borrowed I'll have them washed and dry cleaned. Also thank you for being there when I broke down. I feel like I can finally move on and finally step into your world. I'm sorry for leaving early but I didn't want to wake you, you looked cute and I also know how much you hate the mornings - ~ -. Well ill see you today at the club thank you again ^ - ^.

-Kaoru

Kyouya chuckled "you really are something Kaoru" Kyouya looked over the letter once more before raising an eyebrow "cute?" he dismissed the thought. The older teen got out of bed throwing the blankets to the side, he heard a small 'Thud' he looked down to see a cellphone on the floor. "Must be Kaoru's" he opened the phone to see a picture of said boy modeling shirtless Kyouya smirked "yeah definitely Kaoru's" he placed the phone in his book bag before heading to the bathroom for a really cold shower.

If Hikaru was annoying before Kaoru swore it was nothing compared to how he was now all the way to the school all he herd from his brothers mouth was Haruhi this Haruhi that and I cant wait to see tono's face. Kaoru almost sang to the heavens as they pulled up to the school. Kaoru reached into his pocket and felt his blood run cold.

'_where is it…did I have it this morning? Fuck"_

Kaoru searched his pockets and his bag frantically.

'_damn it I hope Kyoya has seen it'_

Kaoru sighed and walked out of the car

'_I cant belive I lost my phone' _

Kaoru walked into his first period class it was evident that the whole school was over the picture incident.

"well that's good at least" he smiled and relaxed a bit that was until his brother opeaned his mouth.

"Hey Haruhi thanks for letting me spend the night at your place." And the awkward silence had returned Kaoru swore under his breathe from the corner of his eyes he saw people texting. Haruhi smiled at Hikaru.

"No its cool sorry about my dad" Kaoru made his way to his desk.

'_wonder how long itll be till Tono hears'_

A loud yell erupted throughout the halls and soon was accompanied by the sound of running feet.

'_that was faster then I thought'_

Kaoru looked up just as a panting Tamaki busted through the door.

"y-you devil!" Kaoru looked at his brother who held his trade make devil smile on his lips

"yes milord?"

"How could you spend the night at Haruhi's house?"

"Well she invited me for dinner and then the rain made me spend the night." Hikaru said matter of factly which only seemed to anger Tamaki more. Said boy was about to explode with rage when the bell rang signaling the start of class.

"Sempai you should go to class" Haurhi said finally making her presence known. Tamaki looked defeated and left. Kaoru chuckled.

' _I wonder how Tono would react if he knew I slept with Kyouya'_

Kaoru blinked and blushed

'_I mean if they knew I spent the night over at Kyouya's'_

Kaoru pushed the thought out of his mind, however he kept getting dragged into the memories of last night.

"Kaoru? Earth to Kaoru school is over" Kaoru blinked and looked at his brother shocked.

"What?" Hikaru laughed at his younger twin.

"Dude where have you been schools over we have club." Kaoru smiled sheepishly

"Oh sorry guess I spaced out for a bit" Kaoru walked behind Haruhi and Hikaru, he watched as they laughed and talked together not even noticing him. Kaoru let a small smile adorn his features, before he would have felt sadness but now he looked at his brother and Haruhi and was happy for them.

"I guess this is the first step" he smiled

"Did you say something Kaoru?" Hikaru turned to his twin.

"Nope nothing" Kaoru smiled and walked with the pair. Once they arrived to the club Kaoru noticed that Kyouya wasn't around. "Where's Kyouya?"

"He said he had business to attend to he told us to set up for today, he'll be back in a bit" Kaoru nodded.

"Oh I almost forgot I'll be in the back working on the costumes" he excused himself and went to the back. He was kind of glad he was able to get out of helping set up. After working on the costumes and being at least somewhat satisfied he headed back into the club which had already opened its doors to its guest. Kaoru saw everyone was busy entertaining their guest. Kaoru looked around and found Kyouya with a crowd of his usual guest, the older boy was motioning Kaoru to join them. Kaoru smiled his host smile as he made his way to Kyouya and the girls.

"Yes Kyouya?" the girls all blushed and giggled when Kaoru used his sempai's first name.

"I believe this is yours" Kaoru's eyes widen and blushed, Kyouya smirked as he held out a small blue phone "you left this in my bed after you left this morning." The whole club went deadly silent all Kaoru could do was blush madly as all eyes turned to him he felt his heart thumb against his chest.

"I guess it fell out when I undressed" Kyouya leaned in closer to Kaoru, onyx eyes met amber and the whole room was empty except for them.

"I loved the picture Kaoru" Kaoru blushed madly his face matching his hair. Behind the couple a furious Hikaru stood.

"You slept in his bed!" Kaoru turned shocked at his brothers out burst.

"Well he invited my over for dinner so I wouldn't have to eat by myself since you went over to Haruhi's" Hikaru smirked at his brother, his eyes held a dangerous glint.

"So in order to thank him you let him have his way with you" Hirkaru approached his brother looking utterly disgusted with him. "You really are a slut Kao~chan" he let Kaoru's nickname dance off his tongue in a taunting manner. The younger boy stood utterly shocked his whole body felt like it had been dumped into icy cold water. Kaoru opened his mouth to respond but before he could even muster a syllable he saw a fist fly straight into his brother's jaw making the older twin fall straight on his ass. Kaoru turned slowly to see that the fist belonged to the shadow king himself, he glared at the older twin.

"Kyo-"before he could finish his sempai cut him off.

"Don't you fucking dare talk that way to Kaoru besides I herd you slept over Haruhi's house how do we know something didn't happen between you to" he looked at the older Hitachiin as if he was a worthless piece of dirt. The whole club was shocked at seeing Kyouya not only cuss but actually hit someone. Hikaru glared and lunged forward ready to punch the older teen, Kyouya stood ready to fight him back the room was filled with gasps as the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room. Hikaru looked shocked to find his double in front of him blood spilling from his mouth.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru's voice broke with panic the younger twin however didn't flinch.

"We did sleep together but we didn't have sex, if you weren't such a child you would have let me explain before jumping to conclusions" Hikaru looked away from his twin's glare and looked ashamed. Kyouya glared murderously at Hikaru which would make even the devil shudder. Kyouya grabbed Kaoru's hand and lead him towards the back.

"Come on Kaoru let's go get that cleaned up" Kaoru allowed himself be pulled along by his sempai, he fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

'_I wont cry not in fornt of him'_

Kyouya looked over at Kaoru he sighed, he pulled him into the back room closing the door.

"Kaoru you can cry he won't hear you" Kaoru looked up at his sempai his eyes resembled that of a glass doll.

"Kyo-" Kaoru's voice cracked as his tears cascaded down his face. He quickly covered his eyes not wanting his sempai to see him in such a weak state. Kyouya however pulled the teens hands away and pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Its okay Kaoru just let it out," the teen sobbed into the Ootori's chest.

"Why would he say that?" Kaoru mumbled through sobs as he clenched onto his sempai shirt. Kyouya hugged the boy his eyes held malice towards the older twin.

"Because Kaoru its just like you said your brother is a child he never thinks about his actions don't let that imbecile get to you" Kaoru looked up at Kyouya shocked.

"Kyouya?" The older boy looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry its just he is such a child he even out does Tamaki and that's saying a lot" Kaoru chuckled but stopped when he felt warm liquid drip down his lips. Kyouya looked at the boy and quickly sat him down on a chair.

"Here" Kyouya quickly cleaned the excesses blood.

"Thank you Kyouya for everything especially for standing up to him." Kyouya shook his head.

"It was nothing Kaoru I already told you I'm here for you besides he had it coming." Kyouya slowly opened the boy's mouth trying to see the damage done. "Kaoru I need you to run your tongue over the cut and tell me how deep it is." The younger Hitachiin just stared at the boy with a confused look.

"What?" Kyouya sighed and opened the teens mouth again.

"Sorry about this Kaoru." Kaoru looked puzzled for a moment until he felt his sempai's tongue explore his mouth. Kaoru closed his eyes losing himself in the feeling of Kyouya's warm tongue.

'_I shouldn't be enjoying this.'_

'_**I shouldn't be enjoying this.'**_

Kyouya's tongue skillfully moved over the cut he smirked when Kaoru let a small moan escape. He pulled away from the younger teen. A look of disappointment flashed through Kaoru's eyes

'_**calm down Kyouya don't let your imagination get the better of you'**_

Kyouya looked down at Kaoru and smiled at the picture. Kaoru sat fidgeting in his chair his cheeks tinted a soft pink and his eyes were glazed over.

"I don't think you will need stiches." Kaoru nodded not trusting his voice to answer.

'_did Kyouya just kiss me…. Why is my heart pounding so loudly oh god I hope he cant hear'_

"Kaoru are you okay your face is flushed?" Kaoru mumbled softly under his breathe "what?" Kyouya looked to the teen not catching what he said.

"I said it was weird"

'_there is no way I can tell him that was my first kiss'_

"Oh yeah sorry about that I just needed to make sure the cut wasn't too deep." Kaoru nodded and blushed more. Kyouya raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Kaoru was It weird cause I'm a guy or because that was your first kiss." Kaoru face lite up a scarlet red.

"What?" Kyouya suppressed a laugh.

"That was your first kiss wasn't it" Kaoru nodded and looked down completely embarrassed. "Sorry for stealing your first kiss" Kyouya kneeled down in front of the boy. Kaoru looked up a bit shocked but also happy.

"No its fine, I'm glad it was with someone I trust" he smiled shyly Kyouya smirked.

"But that wasn't a proper kiss" Kaoru looked at the boy with mild confusion "this is"

Kyouya leaned in and captured the younger teen's lips in a soft and warm kiss. Kaoru's eyes fluttered closed as he felt the way his sempai's lips moved against his, every movement sent sparks of electricity throughout Kaoru's body. Kyouya pushed lightly on his lips asking for entrance Kaoru slowly opened his mouth letting his sempai once more explore his mouth. Kaoru let a small moan escape as Kyouya's and his tongue danced together.

Kyouya loved the sight in front of him. The way Kaoru's face was lite in a soft pink light, how his eyes were half lidded, the way he kissed him back awkwardly, the way his lips tasted of vanilla and syrup. He looked so fragile as if one wrong move and he would shatter. Kyouya softly cupped the boy's cheek and pulled away earning him a moan of disapproval however just as he had pulled away the door was opened.

"Kyo-chan how is Kao-chan?" Hunny asked from the door looking at the two a bit strangely.

"He's fine nothing serious" Kyouya said as he returned to his normal calculating self and removed his hand from the boy's cheek. "How's Hikaru?" he asked though he could really care less how the boys was.

"He has a big bruise" Hunny looked over to the blushing teen. Kaoru softly touched his lips. Hunny smiled "well I better go and tell Takashi that Kao-chan is okay." He quickly left leaving an awkward silence in the room.

"We should head back Kaoru" Kyouya was about to stand to leave when Kaoru grabbed his sleeve.

"Why did you do that?" he looked up at Kyouya onyx met amber. Kyouya turned away from the teens glance.

"Look sorry if it freaked you out lets just forget about it." Kyouya moved to get up but was stopped once again by Kaour's hand.

"It didn't freak me out. I uh…I liked it." Kaoru whispered as he looked away, finally let go of his sempai's shirt. Kyouya didn't move. The silence in the room grew deafening. Kaoru quickly got up and walked to the door.

"Let's go back sempai" Kaoru was going to open the door when Kyouya slammed it close before putting both hands on either side of the younger twins head. Kaoru turned slowly to face his sempai, he was trapped in between the shadow kings arms. Kaoru looked up slowly to his sempai, his body shaking in fear. "I-I'm sorry sempai please don't be-" Kaoru was cut off by Kyouya's lips. Kaoru eyes widen before he melted at the older teens touch. His hands moved up and wrapped around the teens neck intertwining in the soft black locks of Kyouya's hair. Kyouya slowly pulled away from the boy.

"Don't be sorry" he smiled his rare honest smiles.

"Your not mad?" Kaoru asked worriedly making Kyouya chuckle.

"No I'm not mad I'm actually happy" Kaoru looked at his sempai

"Why happy?" Kyouya smirked at Kaoru.

"You're pretty dense aren't you" Kaoru only pouted "Kaoru why would I kiss someone I hate?" the boy said nothing "what I'm saying is that I like you Kaoru" Kaoru blushed and looked at his sempai's chest. He felt embarrassed to look at his eyes

"I uh I like you too Kyouya." Kaoru hid his face under his bangs. Kyouya lifted his chin and stared into the younger boys eyes.

"Do you want to -"

" KYOUYA!" the door was swung open causing both Kyouya and Kaoru to fall onto the floor. Kaoru groaned and looked down to find his sempai under him.

"Oka-san is ka- you little devil you're trying to seduce my Kyouya." Kaoru turned and glared at Tamaki

'_what he seduced me and he is not yours stupid tono'_

"He isn't seducing me we were about to go out when you smacked open the door" Kyouya said matter of factly however a dark aura surrounded Kyouya as he glared at the idiotic prince.

"je suis desole mon ami, but the girls wanted to know how Kaoru was and if he was okay." Kyouya sighed as he looked to the younger boy and smirked.

"Kaoru as much as I love having you sit on my lap we really should go check in with the girls and make sure they are alright after the show we put on." Kaoru blushed madly as he clumsily got off his sempai "s-sorry" Kyouya just smiled before holding Kaoru's hand and walking out of the small room. They had barely entered the main room when they were surrounded by a bunch of worried girls.

"Are you alright Kaoru?"

"It looks like it hurt?"

"n-no it's fine, I'm alright" Kaoru smiled sweetly at the girls. Kyouya looked away from the girls and Kaoru to stare at the older twin. Hikaru sat next to Haruhi sulking as he held a giant ice pack to his swollen cheek. Kyouya smirked as the older twin glared at him from across the room Kyouya only smiled as his thumb ran along Kaoru's hand in a comforting gesture, the younger twin return the gesture and smiled softly.

"That was so cool Sempai" one of the girls next to Kyouya smiled brightly.

"Yeah come to think about it this is the first time I have ever seen Kyouya Sempai get mad let alone hit someone."

"But you have to admit Hikaru deserved it" all the girls nodded.

"But you know I can definitely see Kyouya as one of those cool bad boy Delinquent types" one girl blushed as she looked away from Kyouya. Kyouya smiled

"Then you ladies should make sure you come tomorrow" all the girls turned to Kyouya with wide eyes. Kyouya chuckled before excusing himself to the back room.

"What did he mean by that Kaoru?" all the girls looked at the younger twin.

"Well tomorrow the host club is having a theme day so to speak, everyone will be dressed as certain street wear". The girls giggled

"So then Kyouya will?" Kaoru nodded.

"Yes he will be dressed as a cool Deliquent" the girls squealed and hug Kaoru

"Kaoru you're an absolute genius" Kaoru smiled

'_who knew girls could be so fun.'_

"Hey Kaoru what are you and Hikaru dressing up as?" Kaoru bit his lip nervously as he looked at the group of girls.

"Uh actually about that you see Hikaru and Haruhi are hosting together and they decided to dress up in modern hip hop styled clothes. As for me well I'll be hosting with Kyouya so we'll be more of the Delinquent type." Kaoru blushed as the girls let out a fan girlish scream making the other guest turn as well.

"Omg you and Kyouya as delinquents I can already see it" the girls chatted among themselves as they discuss the topic further Kaoru smiled as he watched the girls chat among themselves.

"Looks like tomorrow is going to a day full of interesting events" Kaoru chuckled to himself as he caught the eyes of the demon king they look at each other knowing things would only change further from then on.

A/N: Okay so this might or might not be the end I need to find the notebook that held all my ideas for this story because I forgot what I had planned -_- sorry for it being such a long wait I'm in college now and well meh . I'm doing my best I suck at grammar and detail so if you're going to comment about how the writing was wrong please don't bother I'm writing this for fun I don't want to read messages from people bashing on my writing form that is also a reason why I was so reluctant to continue this story for those that actually like this story I'm sorry you have to suffer but when you get messages where people make it seem like your writing is inferior it makes you not want to update so again im sorry ill work on next chapter as soon as I locate my notebook


End file.
